


untitled patd!gsf in the shower.

by baratitty



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baratitty/pseuds/baratitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which our boys are very sweaty and just want to shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled patd!gsf in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a [ photoset ](http://patrlckstump.co.vu/post/63840723243) on tumblr and was inspired to write a fic. im sorry. this is short and unbeta'd but uh. yeah.

"Fuck, this show was fucking amazing."

"Shut up, Brendon, and move your ass, I wanna shower. I feel like I’m made of 99% sweat" Jon sighed as the band made their way to the dressing rooms.

"God, I feel so disgusting" Ryan muttered.

Brendon was right, the show was absolutely awesome. The venue wasn't too big but the crowd was amazing anyway. But all they cared about right now was to find a fucking shower because, seriously. They were dripping wet. Even Ryan, who usually didn’t sweat so much, had wet sweat stains in his arm pits and the back of his thin shirt was basically see-through.

"Sorry, guys", Zack, their bodyguard, suddenly exclaimed. "Change of plans. You have to wait with the showers until we get to the hotel."

"What, why?" Spencer said as he pulled a bit on the front of his shirt to get some cool air on his skin.

"the longer we stay at this venue, the more fans are gonna stay outside at the buses and wait for you guys to come out to take pictures and autograph shit and now almost everyone is still inside. Seriously, its better if we go now, or we're gonna be stuck here forever."

"Fucking fine, but let’s go. Now." Ryan was definitely the grumpiest when he couldn’t shower. 

Fortunately, they made it to the buses alive, and as soon as they were all gathered in the lounge, Brendon moaned,  
"Please tell me the hotel is not far away, I feel like I’ve just played a two hour long show in a venue without air conditioning. Oh wait, I actually have!"

"Shut up, we're gonna be at the hotel in 5 minutes. You are all in one room, as usual, okay?" their bodyguard asked.

They did that often, sharing one room. They booked a room with two twin sized beds (or as big as the beds will go) and the first thing they did when they arrived in their room, was pushing the beds together to have one big bed. That made a lot of things easier for them.  


They always shared one bed, Brendon and Spencer sleeping in the middle, and Ryan spooning Brendon and Jon spooning Spencer. They didn't think it was weird, neither did their crew. Or anyone, that ever walked in on them cuddling on one bed.

Fast forward 10 minutes, and we find the band in front of their hotel room. It was big, and luckily it had big bathroom with a big shower too.

Just what they needed right now.

"Dibs on the first shower!" Jon yelled as they entered the room.

"No, Jon, please let me shower first. I smell so badly, I’m gonna die" Ryan begged.

"Get in with me then" Jon smirked.

Ryan thought about it for a moment, and then shrugged, already walking to the bathroom.

Brendon and Spencer looked at each other for a moment, thinking "If they're gonna shower together, we might as well join, too", then followed their friends.

Their clothes were lost quickly and they all let out a sigh of relief when the warm water washed away the sweat from their body. 

They didn’t fit all underneath the shower head so they were pressed together. Naked. Chests against backs, dicks against butts.

Which made one person of the band especially happy.

"No Brendon, not now. Seriously, jerk off later, I just want to shower and get to bed." Ryan said turning his head to look at Brendon fiercely as Brendon rubbed his growing erection against Ryan’s lower back.

"Oh come on Ryan", Brendon smirked, reaching out to give Ryan’s dick a stroke. Ryan gasped and let his eyes slip closed, because, fuck, Brendon’s voice when he was horny, fuck.

The water was still going and the sound of Spencer and Jon lazily making out was drowned out by the sound of the water hitting the tiles.

"Mmhm, Ryan, just look at Jon and Spence. Come on, open your eyes and look at them" Brendon said huskily. "Aren’t they fucking hot when they're making out? What if Jon started kissing Spencer’s neck, slowly going downwards towards his huge hard cock? Don’t you know that Jon just loves sucking Spencer’s cock? What if he started teasing him? Just licking at the slit, you know it makes Spencer go mad." 

Both Ryan and Spencer moaned at that image. Ryan was getting harder in Brendon’s hand now and Jon and Spencer had each other’s cocks in their hands, slowly jerking the other one off. 

"What if Spencer pushed his hips forward, forcing Jon to lean back at the wall? You know Jon likes it, fuck, more like, loves it. He just loves having a cock in his mouth, he fucking loves having his mouth fucked. And you know Spencer loves fucking Jon's mouth." 

Brendon had to stop for a moment to calm himself down a little bit, because if he didn’t, he’d probably come in two seconds just by rubbing his dick on Ryan’s ass and his own dirty talk. He could feel Ryan was close, too. His breath came shorter and he moaned from time to time. Brendon didn't even have to move his hand a lot anymore, Ryan was pushing into it, fucking it.

Spencer’s and Jon’s making out stopped, too, they both had their heads pressed into each other’s neck, breathing hard. Precome was leaking from both of their dicks and it dripped to the floor where it was washed away by the water. Brendon knew, he better hurried the fuck up with his dirty talk, or the real Spencer and Jon will come before Brendon even finishes his story.

"Look Ryan", Brendon continued. "Look at them, they’re thinking about it, fuck, aren't they hot when they're jerking each other off? You can see Spencer wants it; he wants to fuck Jon’s mouth so bad. Just put his hand in Jon’s hair, and hold his head against the wall, thrusting into his mouth. You know when he's close, how his rhythm is messed up. And, oh my god, when he comes. When he pulls his cock out of Jon’s mouth, jacks it a few times, and comes on Jon’s face hard. So hard, that some of his come even lands Jon’s h-hair," Brendon moaned, rubbing his dick once, twice, on Ryan’s lower back before coming with a shout.

The sound of Brendon coming was the end for Ryan, too. With a moan he spilled into Brendon’s fist, slowly riding his orgasm out. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Brendon" Spencer whispered. He leaned back to pull Jon into a hard kiss, teeth clashing, not caring how desperate they must look right now. Jon mumbled a "fuck, I love you" into Spencer’s mouth before they both came with a cry. 

After they all came down from their high, Spencer laughed. "we're not really cleaner right now, are we?" he hold his hand out on which still was a bit of Jon’s come. Brendon, Ryan and Jon both watched Spencer with wide eyes as  
He licked some of the come of his hand, moaning at the taste.

"Dude, don’t make me hard again. Let’s just clean ourselves up and get into bed. We can continue this story there", Brendon smirked.


End file.
